marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Absolute Carnage: Miles Morales Vol 1 2
(Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = Clayton Crain | Production1_1 = Jay Bowen | Production1_2 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = For a moment, we struggled. For a moment, this flesh's dead spirit made us waver. But now... we are ourselves again! | Speaker = Miles Morales' Symbiote | StoryTitle1 = | Writer1_1 = Saladin Ahmed | Penciler1_1 = Federico Vicentini | Inker1_1 = Federico Vicentini | Colourist1_1 = Erick Arciniega | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Kathleen Wisneski | Editor1_2 = Devin Lewis | Editor1_3 = Nick Lowe | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * ** Carnage doppelgängers (Ravencroft Inmates) *** *** Numerous unidentified others ** * Antagonists: * * ** ** *** *** Numerous unidentified others ** Numerous unnamed others Other Characters: * * * * * * * Dan's mother Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******* ******** New York City Subway ******** ******* ******** ******* ******* Midtown ******** ****** ****** ** * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ****** Items: * and * * | Synopsis1 = The offshoot of the Grendel symbiote bonded to Miles Morales revels in its new host's strength, but dismisses his spirit as weak and constrained by its ties to inconsequential lives, scorning him for trying to save someone who had been trying to kill him. Smugly noting that just as it has been reborn in its new body, it has rebirthed its host-flesh as something superior, Carnagized Spider-Man greets its master, Dark Carnage. Sensing Miles' consciousness begging it to relinquish his body, the symbiote mocks him for thinking he could stand against the might of Knull and his acolyte. Dark Carnage complements Carnagized Spider-Man's appearance, sending him and serial killer Happy Dan Andrews - transformed into a four-armed Carnage doppelgänger - to kill someone whose death will sow chaos across the city. Horrified, Miles' consciousness struggles to break free, but the symbiote scornfully dismisses him and sneers that weaknesses like compassion and mercy have no place in the darkness Knull plots to create. Carnageized Spider-Man and the Dan Andrews Carnage doppelgänger set off to hunt their prey, but as they pass by the Brooklyn Bridge Miles' consciousness is awakened by a memory of visiting it with his uncle, but the symbiote immediately suppresses it. Arriving at the Vulpe Communications Headquarters, the symbiote notes that Dark Carnage will be pleased with the slaughter it and its brethren are about to commit. Inside, J. Jonah Jameson bickers with head publisher, Dave Herb, over his refusal to publish his memoir. Carnagized Spider-Man and the Dan Andrews Carnage doppelgänger crash through the window, smashing Herb's desk to pieces. Surmising they're after him, Jameson tells Herb to run in the opposite direction and leads the two Carnage doppelgängers on a chase through the building. As Jameson shouts for the building to be evacuated, Carnagized Spider-Man and the Dan Andrews Carnage doppelgänger land in front of him and block off his escape. As they advance towards him, Jameson tries to reason with them to no avail. Just as they are about to devour him, a bolt of energy shoots the Carnagized Spider-Man in the face. Surrounded by her Wild Pack, Silver Sable informs Jameson that Vulpe Communications has hired her as private security. As the Dan Andrews Carnage doppelgänger lunges, Jameson flees and the Wild Pack attempts to engage the monster, which evades their attacks and mauls several of them. As Carnagized Spider-Man joins the fight, Miles Morales' consciousness again struggles to reassert itself, but is overwhelmed by his symbiote's ravenous bloodlust. The two Carnage doppelgängers make short work of Silver Sable, but just as they're about to kill her, Jameson throws a stapler at them. Miles manages to wrest control from his symbiote, which begrudgingly notes it underestimated his strength of will. As Carnagized Spider-Man flees, the Dan Andrews Carnage doppelgänger reacts in confusion before following after him. Clinging onto his name as a means of staying afloat on the ocean of darkness threatening to drown him, Miles leads the confused Dan Andrews Carnage doppelgänger back the way they came. Leading it to the roof, Miles taps into Dark Carnage's hive mind and begrudgingly communicates mentally with Dan Andrews, the serial killer complaining that he wants to kill people his own way and resents being enslaved by his symbiote. As Miles offers a temporary alliance to stop Dark Carnage and free themselves of their symbiotes, Silver Sable shoots the Dan Andrews Carnage doppelgänger, blowing a massive hole in its back, Jameson boasting that the monsters' defeat is inevitable. Taking advantage of the distraction, Miles' symbiote overwhelms him and web-yanks Silver Sable's gun out of her hands. Easily overpowering her, Carnagized Spider-Man chastises itself for allowing its host to make it waver before pouncing on Jameson and biting into his shoulder. | Solicit = CONSUMED BY CARNAGE! • Miles sacrificed himself protecting others, and was taken by Carnage’s dark doppelgangers! • Now Kletus is sending Miles after one of Peter Parker’s friends, and if Miles can’t stop himself, he better hope someone shows up who can beat a dark symbiote-powered Spider-Man! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included